EL LIMITE
by lemonsandraccoons
Summary: Una historia rodeada de mafia, clanes, descubrimientos, mentiras, verdades, rivalidad, pero sobre todo, mucho amor... ¡Esta es nuestra historia!, una historia que demuestra que nuestra misión y poder más grande es el amor, la capacidad que tenemos nosotros los seres humanos para dar y recibir amor, ¡esta es nuestra historia!, la historia de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del manga y del anime Naruto, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que publicare a continuación, es de mi absoluta autoría y no permito que sea publicada en otros sitios

 **INTRODUCCUION:**

Ellos… ¡mataron a mi hermano!, mataron al único hombre que se ganó totalmente mi respeto y admiración, ¡juntos en una sola oración…! ellos fueron!. Ellos fueron los mal nacidos que arrebataron un gran trozo de mi ser

Sabía que no eran malos, ¡yo lo sabía!. Mi hermana era una persona supremamente inteligente; si se había enamorado de aquel hombre, era por algo

Estaba enceguecido por el odio, ellos decían que ¡no!, que no eran asesinos, que los asesinos éramos nosotros, que nosotros fuimos los culpables de la muerte de esa mujer; ¡mentira! ¡Todo era una mentira!, ¡solo eso!, lo único que querían era pasar por victimas ante los ojos de la justicia

Lo cierto es que de nada me servía tener la certeza de creer en ellos independientemente de la furia que nos guardaban o de la furia que les guardaban los míos…. ¡Eso de nada servía!, "¿porque?", porque nadie veía más allá de sus "narices"

Pero ellos eran los ¡culpables!, los culpables de la muerte de mi hermano, los culpables del llanto de mi madre y el cambio de papa, los culpables de mi soledad y amargura, los culpables de la separación, ¡los culpables!, ¡eso eran!; los únicos autores intelectuales de la peor rivalidad formada en la nueva generación

¡Si nadie confiaba en mí o en lo que creía!, ¡si nadie me quería ayudar!, ¡no me importaba!, yo iba a nadar contra la corriente, yo tenía que salvarlos de la marca de maldición, la marca del odio, sola o con ayuda, ¡yo lo haría!, lo haría por mi hermana, lo haría por mi sobrino, lo haría por el gran amor de mi hermana quien a su vez era el padre de mi sobrino, lo haría por el futuro de mi familia, lo haría por mis amigos, lo haría por las futuras generaciones, lo haría por él, lo haría por mí, ¡lo haría por todos!, haría el bien sin mirar a quien, yo iba a descubrir ¡la verdad!

Eran los culpables, o al menos eso creía, ya nada importaba, ¡nada…! Hasta que ella apareció…. Dicen por ahí que la vida te hace poco a poco comer tus palabras, ¡nunca digas nunca!, "dice mi madre". ¡Madres!…. Casi tan sabias como ¡Dios!

No podía defraudar a mi hermana, ni defraudarme a mí, si ella había confiado en mí, ¡tenía que enorgullecerla!, si tenía que meterme a la boca del lobo, ¡lo haría!, tenía que demostrarle al mundo que ninguna de las dos comunidades era mala, tenía que demostrarle a él que yo no era lo que el creía, tenía que demostrarle que podía confiar en mí, tenía que demostrarle a Sasuke Uchiha que podía confiar en la persona que lo amaba con todo su corazón, tenía que demostrarle que nuestro amor no estaba hecho para fracasar, tenía que traer de vuelta la tan anhelada "paz"…. Esta es mi historia….

¡Esta es mi historia!, ¡una historia real!, la historia de los acontecimientos que cambiaron mi vida para siempre, la historia que me devolvió la felicidad, la historia que sano mis heridas y me hizo la persona que soy ahora, un hombre enamorado de la vida y en especial de ella…. ¡mi razón de vivir!, ¡mi felicidad entera y eterna!, esta es mi historia. El hombre que no creía en nada ni nadie, hasta el día en que Sakura Haruno apareció

¡Esta es nuestra historia!, una historia que demuestra que nuestra misión y poder más grande es el amor, la capacidad que tenemos nosotros los seres humanos para dar y recibir amor, ¡esta es nuestra historia!, la historia de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **DISCLAIMER:** La letra de la canción (Te llevare al cielo) que aparece en el capítulo, no es mía, es propiedad del grupo mexicano (Mana)

 **CAPITULO 1: El MOTIVO DEL COMIENZO PARTE 1**

Viernes 14 de Enero del año 2000, un atardecer soleado. Los rayos de sol ocultándose por el occidente, daban a entender que en unas horas el día estaba por culminar un día lleno de brillo y esplendor…. Simplemente, ¡fascinante!. El reloj marcaba las 4:13 pm, al parecer era una tarde como todas. Recuerdo que yo estaba en la entrada de la universidad Central de Konoha, esperando a Shisui Uchiha, mi mejor a migo y a la vez mi familiar

 _ **yo te puedo hacer feliz**_

 _ **no dudes en probarlo amor**_

Llevaba 48 minutos esperándolo, se me parecía extraño que no saliera de la universidad, él debía salir a las 3:30 pm, pero su total ausencia y el tiempo que no concordaba, daba a entender que algo estaba mal. Yo no era una persona impaciente, de hecho contaba con la virtud de la paciencia, pero también contaba con otra virtud, y esa era la ¡puntualidad!. La puntualidad para mí era ¡fundamental!, y desde mi punto de vista la puntualidad describía la seriedad y responsabilidad de una persona

 _ **dame una oportunidad**_

 _ **te voy a inundar de amor**_

Los minutos fueron pasando y el reloj ya marcaba las 4:57 pm. Lamentablemente no me era permitido el ingreso a la universidad Central de Konoha, ¡no me mal interpreten!, ¡no es que hubiera hecho algo malo!, de por sí mi sueño era entrar a aquella universidad, era grande, contaba con un gran campus, y entraba en una de las más reconocidas de todo Japón. ¡Deseaba entrar ahí!, solo que aún no contaba con la edad suficiente para entrar a la universidad, y si le sumamos lo más importante…. no había finalizado mi colegiatura. Shisui era mayor que yo, pero no por mucho, solo me llevaba 3 años, él estaba en tercer semestre de la universidad, más exactamente estudiando oftalmología. Shisui tenía 18 años a diferencia mía que tenía 15 años y estaba en décimo grado de bachillerato

 _ **¡haaaaay! que voy a hacer**_

 _ **si yo estoy re´ enamorado**_

Esperando a Shisui me daba tiempo para pensar, organizar pensamientos y encontrarme con mis ideas…. ¡no tenía afán en tener la misma edad que Shisui y estar en la universidad!, para mi cada persona vive sus etapas, y por supuesto yo no deseaba saltar ninguna mientras estuviera vivo, no quería cometer el error que ¡la gran mayoría cometen!, piensan y anhelan saber que harán cuando estén más grandes, olvidándose por completo del presente, o en otros casos, personas que viven en el pasado y se olvidan por completo de lo demás, del momento, de lo que hay al rededor…. ¡No tenía afán!, ¡no tenía afán de crecer!, tampoco vivía con complejos nostálgicos del pasado, ¡así era yo!, a pesar de tener tan solo 15 años, era una persona muy analítica, algo poco común en los adolescentes

 _ **¡haaaaay! mujer mujer**_

 _ **no le temas al amor**_

Físicamente…. era alto, delgado pero fornido para mi edad, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de mis mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de mi cabello, mi piel era blanca, pero no tan blanca como la de mi clan, digamos que era un poco más oscura, o como mi madre decía, "mi piel contaba con un poco más de color". Yo tenía como muchos dicen, una mirada ¡aterrorizante!, fría y a la vez atractiva, pero solo una personita muy especial para mí decía que mi mirada era dulce, esa personita era mi hermano, mi único hermano, Sasuke Uchiha mi hermano menor, tenía 10 años, lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, era la luz de mis ojos, solo el producía en mí ese instinto de protección, solo él podía cambiar mi mirada, o al menos en ese momento solo era él

 _ **poquito a poco**_

 _ **te llevo al cielo amor**_

 _ **poquito a poco yo**_

 _ **te inundare de amor**_

 _ **poquito a poco**_

 _ **te llevo al cielo amor**_

 _ **ou you**_

 _ **te hablare de amor**_

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, ya eran las 5:23pm, ¿Por qué no salía?, me preguntaba constantemente. Empecé a especular, acaso el… ¿se habría quedado de conquista y se habría olvidado de mí?, pasados los minutos empecé a caminar de un lado para otro, esa era mi manera de intentar calmarme, la verdad es que ¡sí!, ¡lo sé! tenia paciencia, pero tampoco era un ¡tonto!, quería ir a casa, descansar, hacer mis trabajos, y lo más importante…. ¡ver a mi hermano!, le había prometido que esa noche jugaríamos, pero no me quedaría mucho tiempo si Shisui no salía ¡ya!, tenía ¡bastantes trabajos que hacer!, era una persona muy responsable en cuanto a mis estudios, no podía decir que me esforzaba, pero no por pereza si no porque era muy inteligente, todo lo comprendía rápidamente. No necesitaba estar tras un libro para tener buenas calificaciones, tampoco necesitaba hacer copia o comprar a mis maestros; simplemente contaba con un excelente coeficiente intelectual, pero por mas coeficiente intelectual que tuviera, los trabajos no se iban a hacer solos, tenía inteligencia mas no poderes paranormales para que mis trabajos se hicieran por arte de magia. Pedir ayuda no me gustaba, me gustaba hacer las cosas por mí mismo, claro que ayudar si me gustaba, me consideraba una persona muy solidaria

 _ **voy a bañarte de mi amor**_

 _ **bañarte a puros besos yo**_

Nuevamente mis pensamientos ¡Jugaban conmigo!, nuevamente había caído en aquel juego de pensar mientras subconscientemente hacia más demora para no irme y esperar a Shisui un poco más. A los pocos minutos empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, y note que ciertas chicas universitarias me miraban, sé que suena raro, pero no me gustaba que me miraran tanto, lo cierto es que los Uchiha contamos con ciertas características físicas que a las mujeres gusta, y a los Uchiha ¡eleva el ego!…. Pero a mí eso no me importaba, o tal vez sí, pero no de la manera en que piensan, más exactamente me incomodaba que me miraran ¡tanto!, no sabía que hacer o decir, y "a nadie le gusta no saber qué hacer o que decir", además ¡nunca he tenido una novia!, entonces comprenderán mi "experiencia" en el asunto

 _ **besos que entran con amor**_

 _ **que sacan todo el dolor**_

Puede que suene ridículo, pero así era yo, Itachi Uchiha, a mis 15 años nunca había tenido una novia ni mucho menos dado un beso, pero eso en realidad ¡no me importaba!, ¡no puedo ser hipócrita con alguien!, pues no había aparecido la persona indicada para mí, no había aparecido la persona que cambiara mi mirada como lo hacía mi hermano, aunque esos son casos diferentes. Volviendo al tema, nunca había llegado la persona que me emocionara, que cambiara mi ser analítico y sin proponérselo, hiciera de mí, una persona impulsiva que hiciese mil y una locuras por amor; nadie había despertado mi instinto de protección como solo lo había hecho mi hermano, y a decir verdad, empezaba a dudar que una persona apareciera, y que me hiciera sentir todo aquello, una persona que me hiciera sentir y descubrir el amor

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido, ya los rayos del sol cada vez estaban más ocultos, mi paciencia se estaba agotando, voltee mi mirada hacia mis lados, y luego mire al frente…. "que vista"

 _ **y si estoy volando**_

 _ **el cielo como tu**_

 _ **y si estoy soñando**_

 _ **el cielo como tu**_

Frente a mis ojos, estaba una niña realmente bella, su cabello era color café, ¡realmente era hermosa!, era lizo y le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, con un corte en en v, en la parte superior de su cabeza tenía una especie de cinta diadema que se ajustaba a su frente dejando su mechón derecho sobre la banda, haciendo ver su cara más angelical de lo que ya era, ¡qué cara!, era blanca y delicada, sus labios eran pequeños y delgados, tenía unos grandes y encantadores ojos cafés del mismo tono que su cabello, brillaban con aquel atardecer tan fascinante como su belleza, pero ¡más bella se veía! con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al parecer yo no había disimulado mucho y la había intimidado, pero…. ¡no podía dejar de verla!, la detallaba completamente, era alta, delgada y esbelta, a pesar de su edad, pues no le ponía más de 15 años, llevaba el uniforme del colegio, su falda era color gris, llevaba un saco cuello v color rojo sangre, debajo de este llevaba una camisa blanca, rápidamente lo note, pues sus mangas y cuello sobresalían de su saco, se notaba que era muy pulcra con su imagen, llevaba sus impecables medias blancas por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros estilo Mafalda, ¡era perfecta!, ¡no podía parar de mirarla! ¡Tenía que dejar de mirarla!, pero…. ¡simplemente no podía!, esto nunca me había sucedido

Pronto baje la mirada a la parte izquierda de su pecho, llevaba en su saco la insignia tallada del Konoha Hiden

— ¡no!, ¿porque?

 _ **se que estas cayendo**_

 _ **cayendo en el amor**_

 _ **(ouyeeeee) aqui estoy yo**_

Al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta, pues ella borro su sonrojo y me miro expectante, rápidamente me di la vuelta y le di la espalda, podía verse grosero, pero estaba intimidado y estaba en estado de shock, me preguntaba porque una chica tan linda tenía que ser del Konoha Hiden. En ese mismo momento note las diferencias entre ella y yo, su uniforme era rojo, y el mío…. El mío era diferente, ¡el mío era del Konoha Shinden!, mi uniforme era conformado por un pantalón negro un poco entubado, una camisa blanca, un saco azul oscuro con la insignia tallada del Konoha Shinden, y mi toque personal…. ¡unas converse negras con blanco!. En ese momento mi "estilo personal" era lo que menos importaba, solo veía mi uniforme recordando lo que siempre me decía mi familia desde que tengo uso de razón…. "nunca vayas a crear un lazo con un rojo, si lo haces, se considerara traición total"

 _ **ven bebita para aca**_

 _ **ven aca y saca las penas**_

 _ **ven bebita para aca**_

 _ **doy amor a manos llenas**_

Mi familia no decía eso solo por estudiar en un colegio, pues la diferencia de colores iban más allá; digamos que venía de una rivalidad de hinchas apasionados por el futbol y partidos políticos, puede que suene ridículo y estúpido, pero…. ¡así era!, mi familia venia de costumbres muy arraigadas con eso, y sin darme cuenta, con el tiempo de generación en generación nos iban encerrando en esa rivalidad y odio hacia los otros. Lo cierto es que los otros no eran una "perita en dulce", pues ellos también nos odiaban y hacían una que otra cosa para mortificarnos, así como nosotros a ellos…. ¡no sé porque digo "nosotros"!, si yo nunca le había hecho nada a alguno de ellos, tal vez lo digo porque poco a poco empezaba a creer en esa división cultural, pues fui criado con esos ideales, con los ideales de mi familia, y como tal…. ¡tenía que apoyarlos en todo!, o al menos eso pensaba….

 _ **si el amor te maltrato**_

 _ **y el pasado ya paso**_

 _ **vente al cielo**_

 _ **vente amor**_

Explicándoles más detalladamente, no es que su colegio perteneciera a un equipo ni nada por el estilo, solo que con el tiempo los hijos de los hinchas del Hiden de Konoha o futuros hinchas del rojo entraban aquel colegio, igual que los hijos y futuros hinchas del Shinden de Konoha entraban al Konoha Shinden. Vuelvo y les repito, no es que los colegios fueran de los equipos de futbol, solo que los nombres coincidían y aunque sea ridículo, uno del Shinden nunca iba a estar en el Hiden, pues le harían la vida imposible y viceversa, ¡claro!, eso ante los ojos de los clanes enemigos era ¡inaudito!, ¡estaba totalmente prohibido!. Puede que piensen que no todos los que estudiaban en el Shinden o el Hiden tuvieran que ser hinchas, pero lo cierto es que ¡no era así!, ¡todos!, absolutamente todos los que estaban en aquellos colegios pertenecían a la diferencia de equipos y clanes, pues los que nada tenían que ver, no estudiaban en esos colegios sino en otros, otros un poco más…. "normales"

 _ **(aaaaaaaaay yo)**_

 _ **te llevare al cielo**_

Pero de esta historia de rivalidad, olvide decirles algo muy importante, algo fundamental…. El odio sembrado entre los diferentes equipos, ¡no venía de hace poco!, aquel odio llevaba ¡mucho tiempo!, muchos años antes que incluso mis padres nacieran, era una rivalidad ¡inquebrantable!. Con el paso de los años, cada vez era más notoria para cualquier persona aquella división, en la parte occidental de Konoha vivían los clanes hinchas del Hiden de Konoha, y por la parte Oriental, vivíamos los Hinchas del Shinden de Konoha

Esto no era un odio porque si, ¡esto iba más allá de ello!. Hace mucho tiempo los Haruno vendieron unas tierras a los Uchiha, los Uchiha compraron aquellas tierras creyendo inocentemente que no habría nada oculto tras ello; pero tiempo después, muchos Uchiha fueron asesinados por policías y otros fueron enviados a prisión y juzgados inocentemente, pues habían avisado a la policía que en los terrenos que habían comprado estaban sembrando cocaína. ¡Era verdad!, pero los Uchiha ¡no fueron los que sembraron!; los terrenos eran ¡tan grandes! que no se habían dado cuenta y cayeron vilmente en la trampa que los ¡Haruno! habían preparado

 _ **(aaaaaaaaay yo)**_

 _ **te llevare al cielo yo**_

Con el tiempo esos terrenos se los quitaron a los Uchiha y pasaron a manos de otros clanes que por supuesto resultaron siendo aliados de los Haruno. Los Uchiha obviamente no se iban a dejar, los Uchiha ¡siempre han sido fuertes! y ¡nunca nadie iba a acabar con ellos!, así que lo que hicieron fue aliarse con otros clanes, de oriente y los Haruno con occidente, los clanes financiaron sus equipos de futbol y crearon sus propios partidos políticos, ¡hay comenzó todo¡ todo lo que hoy en día es una rivalidad excesiva, personas que en ese tiempo ni nacían, me incluyo…. ¡Nacimos! y nos implantaron aquellos ideales de odio y competitividad; solo que ahora está un poco más fuerte el movimiento, pues se han creado pandillas por los dos bandos y lamentablemente como buen Uchiha, estoy en ella dando la cara y defendiendo nuestros ideales

 _ **(aaaaaaaaaay yo)**_

 _ **te llevare al cielo**_

Muchas veces mi padre y yo discutíamos porque no estaba de acuerdo con esas cosas, aunque siempre resultaba haciendo todo lo que él deseaba, ¡hasta incluirme en esa pandilla!, pues no quería que mi hermano Sasuke resultara en esos pasos, quería que fuera ¡libre de todo ello!, y si para eso yo tenía que poner la cara y cumplir como un Uchiha, ¡lo haría!, lo haría para salvar a mi hermano, pues día a día notaba como mi padre, mis tíos y los demás, le iban metiendo esas ideas de odio en su cabeza y lo iban enmarañando poco a poco, notaba como veía a los del equipo rojo, y yo no quería eso para mi hermano, no quería un futuro así para él, no quería un futuro lleno de rencor para Sasuke

 _ **(bebita)**_

 _ **(aaaaaaaaay yo)**_

 _ **te llevare al cielo yo**_

Estaba tan concentrado recordando todo aquello, que de un momento a otro, rápidamente mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en seco, di la vuelta hacia la chica, y note, que el ruido era de una carpeta y varias hojas regadas por aquel lugar, al parecer a la chica se le había caído la carpeta, causando que se abriera y callera todo lo que llevaba adentro

Sé que hace rato les había hablado del odio y todo lo demás, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba ayuda, ¡era una mujer!, ¡no importaba de que clan!, era una mujer y como todo un caballero ¡tenía que ayudarla!, antes que el odio y la rivalidad…. estaban mis modales

 _ **poquito a poco al cielo yo**_

 _ **te llevare al cielo yo**_

 _ **poquito a poco al cielo yo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** La letra de la canción que aparece en el capítulo (bendita tu luz), no es mía, es propiedad del grupo mexicano Mana y del cantante Dominicano Juan Luis Guerra.

 **CAPITULO 2: El MOTIVO DEL COMIENZO PARTE 2**

Mamá siempre me había enseñado a ser una persona respetuosa con las mujeres, no importaba su procedencia; en cambio mi padre decía que si eran de nuestro clan o los clanes aliados ¡por supuesto que sí!, de lo contrario decía que no merecían mi ayuda, que no merecían la ayuda de un Uchiha, de hecho que no merecían la ayuda de nadie; pero mi madre lo contradecía diciendo que ¡mujer era mujer! no importaba de que clan fuera, esto hacia que ellos discutieran muchas veces, pero siempre resultaban reconciliados, pues era una pareja que a pesar de sus pequeñas diferencias de ideas, se amaban, ¡yo soñaba con un amor así!. Lo cierto es que no lo podía evitar, no era hipócrita, y sé que mi padre lo sabía, yo estaba más de acuerdo con mamá, ¡mujer era mujer! ¡No importaba el clan!. ¡La iba a ayudar!, iba ayudar aquella chica, ¡No iba a pasar nada por ayudarle a levantar sus cosas!

 ** _Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí_**

 ** _bendita la coincidencia_**

Me acerque a ella, me agache y le dije:

─ ¡Te ayudo!

─ Gracias─ me dijo en un pequeño susurro, mostrándome sus grandes y expresivos ojos, junto a su bella y delicada sonrisa

Tenía una sonrisa y ojos ¡hermosos! recogimos juntos todas sus pertenencias. Note que casi todas las hojas eran dibujos, ¡si!, eran hechos por ella, ¡sí que tenía talento!. No pude evitar quedar mirando fijamente un dibujo en especial, era un día soleado, con un balón de futbol y cometas elevándose, era un tanto extraño, aunque ello no le quitaba lo lindo

─ ¿Te gusta?— Me pregunto sonriendo y levantándose junto conmigo, no respondí, solo le extendí el dibujo, dándole a entender que lo tomara─ ¡Si quieres puedes quedártelo!— Nuevamente me quede callado, era muy linda, me tenía hecho un completo idiota

 ** _Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual_**

 ** _ahí bendita sea tu presencia_**

─ ¡Ya entendí!…. No lo quieres— Dijo tomando el dibujo

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? — Había sido un completo maleducado, pero es que no sabía que decirle

─ ¡Wow!, ¡eres cero predecible! — Pensaba que la había embarrado con ella, no me diría su nombre, cuando…. — mi nombre es Izumi Haruno — ¿qué?, ¿porque?, ¡sí! Me había dicho su nombre, pero recuerdo que a mi mente vino la lamentación, me preguntaba porque tenía que ser una Haruno, su apellido podía ser cualquiera, pero…. ¡Haruno!, de todos los apellidos prohibidos para los Uchiha, este era el ¡ganador! — ¿Te pasa algo?, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Yo solo le iba a ayudar con sus cosas, no a entablar una amistad o mucho menos algo más, ¡no podía!, ¡no debía!, no era ¡bien visto!, ni mucho menos ¡bien recibido!

 ** _Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino_**

 ** _y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino_**

¿Que había hecho?, varias veces me pregunte eso, pues me había ido y la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, era un ¡patán!, ¡lo sabía!; pero había algo más grande que mis modales y era la fidelidad por mi comunidad, no podía faltarles de tal manera, ¡era lo correcto!, yo solo estaba haciendo ¡lo correcto!, pero si estaba haciendo ¡lo correcto!, entonces…. ¿porque me sentía tan mal?

Recuerdo que me aleje de ese lugar y me dirigí a la casa, no podía esperar más a Shisui, además no podía verle la cara a esa chica, la vergüenza no me dejaría, no podría después de haber sido tan grosero, ¡no quería ser así!, pero yo simplemente no podía establecer una conexión con alguien de la otra comunidad, mucho menos con una ¡Haruno!, eso solo complicaría las cosas de una manera fatal

 ** _Bendita la luz,_**

 ** _bendita la luz de tu mirada_**

 ** _bendita la luz,_**

 ** _bendita la luz de tu mirada_**

 ** _desde el alma_**

Paso alrededor de una hora y ya iba a unas pocas cuadras de casa, deben estar pensando que vivo muy lejos de la universidad donde estudia Shisui, y lo cierto es que yo vivía más cerca al estadio, pero eso no significaba que viviera tan lejos de la universidad, solo que me había puesto a divagar un rato y caminando el trayecto era más largo que un carro, moto o bicicleta

Supongo que también deben preguntarse por qué una Haruno estaba en el mismo lugar que un Uchiha, pues yo les aclaro todo. Todas la universidades de Konoha, no eran territorios controlados por los clanes, simplemente porque ¡no lo permitieron!, los decanos y demás, decían que una universidad era un centro de aprendizaje, desarrollo, comunicación y descubrimiento cultural y social, así que nadie controlaba estos lugares, las universidades eran uno de los lugares donde un Uchiha podía encontrarse con un clan enemigo, en el peor de los casos con un Haruno, pero digo únicos lugares, porque también habían dos más; solo que este si era como el centro del enfrentamiento, donde ya se sabía que habría pelea o cualquier cosa por el estilo, estos lugares eran el estadio y el parque central de Konoha

 ** _Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,_**

 ** _simulaban desdén que me ignoraba_**

 ** _y de repente sostienes la mirada_**

¡Por fin había llegado!, estaba entrando a la casa y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shisui sentado hablando con sus amigos que a la vez eran mis amigos

─ ¿Qué haces acá? — me daba coraje verlo reír tan campante como si nada, mientras yo como un ¡idiota! lo esperaba en la universidad

─ ¿Como que, que hago acá? — Me miro con el ceño fruncido — ¡acá vivo! — me dijo con obviedad

─ ¡Yo sé que acá vives!, ¡imbécil! — Levante un poco el tono de mi voz — ¿Porque no me dijiste que no estarías en la universidad?, te espere por ¡bastante tiempo! — pude ver como se le empezaba a borrar el ceño fruncido y lo cambiaba por una cara de pena total

─ ¡Discúlpame Itachi!, ¡se me olvido! — decía de forma sínica, rascando su cabeza y sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo

─ ¡Serás imbécil! — Estaba enojado, muy enojado, le iba a decir mil y una cosa, pero en ese momento llego mi razón de ser mejor día a día

 ** _Bendito Dios por encontrarnos_**

 ** _en el camino y de quitarme_**

 ** _esta soledad de mi destino_**

─ ¡Itachi! — Era Sasuke, mi lindo hermanito

─ ¡Sasuke! — corrió a abrazarme y lo alce fácilmente, pues Sasuke era mi hermano menor, tenía 10 años — con el tiempo estas menos livianito, ¿eh? ─ Lo baje y deje nuevamente pisando el suelo

─ ¡Oye!, ¡yo no estoy gordo! — Me dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzado de brazos, no pude evitar reír, y al parecer Shisui y los demás tampoco

─ Yo sé que ¡no estas gordo!, solo lo digo porque cada día te veo ¡más grande!- Le dije tocando su frente con mis dedos índice y corazón, era mi forma de decirle cuanto lo amaba, esa era mi forma de hacerlo, con un poke

─ ¡A bueno!, ¡así!, ¡sí! — Me dijo acariciando un poco su frente ─ ¡Tú siempre haces eso!

─ Y ¡siempre lo voy a hacer! — Me miro y sonrió, no pude evitar sonreírle y mimarlo, hasta que me acorde de lo que paso con Shisui, entonces levante mi mirada hacia el

 ** _Bendita la luz,_**

 ** _bendita la luz de tu mirada_**

 ** _bendita la luz,_**

 ** _bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh_**

─ Itachi, lo siento, no vuelve a pa…. — Lo interrumpí rápidamente

─ ¡Que no vuelva a suceder! — Shisui sonrió, Sasuke siempre hacia que se me pasara el mal humor

─ ¡Gracias Sasuke! — Le dijo Shisui a Sasuke, claramente Shisui notaba que gracias a Sasuke yo ya no me encontraba molesto

─ ¿eh? — mi hermanito no entendía lo que pasaba

─ No le hagas caso Sasuke, vamos a dormir que ya se hace tarde— tome a mi hermanito de la mano y lo acompañe a su habitación que quedaba en el tercer piso

 ** _Gloria divina de esta suerte,_**

 ** _del buen tino,_**

 ** _de encontrarte justo ahí,_**

 ** _en medio del camino_**

Vivíamos en una casa bastante grande, y ¡cómo, no!, si en esa casa vivíamos gran parte de los Uchihas, todos éramos muy unidos, o bueno, su ¡gran mayoría!, era una casa bastante amplia y bonita, en la entrada había un amplio jardín, en la parte trasera, había un patio de juegos, una pequeña zona verde y una piscina, dentro de la casa, en el primer piso, está la sala, un baño, el comedor, el estudio de papa, un cuarto de huéspedes, el cuarto de Lucia la cocinera, el cuarto de lavado de ropa, el cuarto de Shisui, y el cuarto de los padres de Shisui, ósea ¡mis tíos!, en el segundo piso estaba el cuarto de mis padres, dos baños, a eso sumándole que el cuarto de mis padres tenia baño y era mucho más grande que todos los demás, en el segundo piso también quedaba el cuarto de Hinata mi prima menor, a la cual en unos años tenían planeado mandarla a USA, también estaba el cuarto de Neji mi primo quien era mayor que Hinata por tres años y 2 años mayor que Sasuke, pero no mayor que yo, pues yo le llevaba 3 años de más, volviendo al tema; finalmente estaba el cuarto de mi tía la madre de Hinata y Neji, ellos no eran Uchiha puros, pues su padre era Hyuga, solo que se separaron con mi tía y ahora el señor Hyuga vive en USA, más exactamente en el estado de California y en la ciudad de San Francisco, tengo entendido, que tiene una esposa y dos niños pequeños, una buena mujer y unos buenos niños, según me dijeron Neji y Hinata, ellos iban en vacaciones de mitad de año a visitarlo y pasar con él la temporada. Sé que lo digo mucho, pero…. ¡Volviendo al tema!, mi casa finalizaba en el tercer piso con solo dos cuartos, el cuarto de Sasuke y mi habitación

 ** _Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,_**

 ** _llevarte mi soledad_**

 ** _y coincidir en mi destino,_**

 ** _en el mismo destino_**

Llegamos a la habitación de Sasuke y me dispuse a des tender su cama para que se acostara

─ Me tratas como si fuera un bebe — Dijo haciendo un puchero

─ Es porque lo eres — dije sonriendo

─ ¡Eso no es verdad!, abajo acabaste de decirme que cada día me veías más grande — fruncía su ceño

─ Se lo que dije, pero aun así, para mí siempre serás un bebe, así crezcas y te queden los pantalones ¡así! — señale el pantalón de su pijama, le quedaba un poco alto, llevaba una pijama que consistía en un pantalón gris y camiseta azul oscuro

─ ¡No seas malo!, ¡no te burles!, le diré a mis padres que me compren una nueva pijama — yo solo reí con su comentario

 ** _Épale_**

─ Y ¿cómo te fue hoy?, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día? — note como miraba hacia abajo y sonreía, lo cual despertaba mi curiosidad

─ Pues veras, fue un…. ¡buen día!, ¡fui a jugar con unos amigos!

─ Y…. solo, ¿amigos? — dije con un tono de picardía

─ Soy un niño, pero no soy bobo Itachi, se lo que quieres decir o a donde intentas llegar y no, ¡no me gusta nadie! ni estuve con una niña en especial, simplemente estuve con los y las de siempre — dijo con mirada aburrida

─ Pues yo no sé, siempre te la pasas con Karin y con Ino — solté nuevamente con un tono burlón

─ Soy un niño, no me interesan las niñas, no por el momento

 ** _Bendita la luz,_**

 ** _bendita la luz de tu mirada_**

 ** _bendita la luz,_**

 ** _bendita la luz de tu mirada_**

Me gustaba mucho hablar con Sasuke, para su edad, era un niño ¡bastante inteligente!, era muy maduro

─ Pero como siempre te la pasas con Karin e Ino

─ Son de mi grupo de amigos, son mis amigas, es normal— dijo con simpleza

─ Entonces ¿porque no te la pasas también con Hinata? — pregunte inquisitivamente

 ** _Bendita mirada, oh,_**

 ** _bendita mirada desde el alma_**

─ No quiero ser grosero con mi prima, pero Hinata es ¡muy aburrida!, es muy callada y tartamudea mucho, ¡casi no se le entiende nada! ─ decía rascando su nuca

─ ¡No seas malo con Hinata!, es tu prima y la debes respetar

─ ¡Yo la respeto y quiero mucho!, es parte de mi familia y siempre contara con mi protección — ante eso sonreí complacido

─ ¡Así se habla!, pero…. cambiando de tema…. He notado como te mira Karin

─ ¡No empieces!, más bien tu dime quien te gusta; además a tu edad es muy raro que no te fijes en nadie, acaso eres ¿gay?

 ** _Tu mirada, oh oh,_**

 ** _bendita, bendita,_**

 ** _bendita mirada,_**

 ** _bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz_**

─ ¿Qué?- ¡Acaso mi hermano ¿bromeaba?!, me quede mirándolo fijamente, y por lo visto no estaba bromeando, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, estaba hablando muy enserio ─ ¡Estás loco!, ¡claro que no!

─ Entonces ¿porque nunca te he visto con una chica?, digo, en mi es normal, pues ¡soy un niño!, pero en ¿ti?, yo creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente — Me miraba suspicazmente

─ No tiene nada que ver el que ya tenga una edad apropiada para eso ─ Lo miraba tranquilamente

 ** _Tu mirada, oh oh_**

─ No eres gay — Mi hermano suspiro y se limpió la frente como si tuviera gotas de sudor, sudor que obviamente en ese momento era falso, no podía evitarlo, su reacción y sus palabras me produjeron curiosidad

─ ¿Porque lo dices? — Pregunte con gran interés

─ Por tu reacción — Ahora si me dejaba peor

 ** _Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita_**

 ** _tu luz amor_**

─ ¿Por mi reacción?

─ ¡Así es!, es muy fácil hermanito, si fueras gay, a tu edad no suelen aceptarlo con facilidad, pues no han…. ¿Cómo le dicen? — Se tomó la quijada y miraba hacia arriba─ ¡Ah! ¡sí!, ¡salido del closet!. Por tu reacción no eres gay, porque si lo fueras estuvieras molesto o nervioso, ¡qué sé yo!, pero tu reacción indica todo lo contrario — Sí que era inteligente, me preguntaba, como era posible que tan solo con 10 años ya supiera tanto y tuviera conclusiones tan acertadas, era muy observador, estaba orgulloso de él, definitivamente tenía un hermano prodigio

Sasuke hablo nuevamente y me saco de mis pensamientos y conclusiones

─ Lo que no puedo entender es que en toda tu vida ¡nunca te hayas fijado en una chica!

─ Pues así es — No lo pude evitar, desvié la mirada involuntariamente recordando a Izumi, Izumi Haruno, nunca me olvidaría de su nombre, de ese bello nombre a pesar de llevar el apellido Haruno

 ** _Y tu mirada oh, oh_**

─ ¡Te descubrí! — Me miro con una sonrisa pícara─ Te has fijado en una mujer- Nunca, me había pasado, nada me hacía perder la calma, ni siquiera que mi hermano dijera que yo era gay, pero esto simplemente me dejo…. desarmado totalmente, saco al frente toda mi vulnerabilidad, no sabía qué hacer, baje la mirada y pronto sentí un calor acumulado en toda mi cara y orejas, solo rogaba que no fuera lo que yo estaba pensando─ ¡Estas sonrojado! — Y ¡ahí estaba!, mi hermano confirmándome lo que no quería que pasara─ ¿Quién es?

─ ¿Quién es… que?

─ ¡No te hagas!, ¡la chica!, ¿cómo es su nombre?

 ** _Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,_**

 ** _benditos tus besos cerquita del mar_**

─ No hay ninguna chica — Desvié la mirada y toz salió de mí, sin poder evitarlo

─ A mí no me engañas, se te nota, así que dime ahora quien acapara los pensamientos de mi hermano, ¡tengo todo el derecho en saberlo! — Me miro con autosuficiencia

─ Desde ¿cuándo tú me das órdenes a mí?, no se te olvide que soy tu hermano mayor- compuse mi postura─ Y yo digo que te vas a dormir y ¡así será! — solté tapándolo con las cobijas, dándole un poke con mis dedos en su frente, luego abrí la puerta y apague la luz para retirarme, pero antes que me retirara, mi hermano hablo

─ Después me dirás, no puedes evitar ni disimular tu nerviosismo, ha de ser una chica fascinante para haber ganado tu corazón

─ Así es, pero a veces soy un idiota — Dije en un susurro

─ ¿Que dijiste?

─ Descansa Sasuke

 ** _Y tu mirada, oh, oh_**

Cerré la puerta y Salí totalmente de la habitación de Sasuke, me quede estático al cerrar la puerta, recuerdo que salí pensando en lo último que me dijo Sasuke, y también salí preguntándome, ¿porque pensaba en ella?, ¿porque temía al resultado de mis acciones con ella?, ¿porque me daba miedo no volverla ver?, ¿porque de repente sentía la necesidad de remediar lo que hice?, ¿porque su nombre se gravo en mi mente junto a su rostro?, ¿porque quería volverla a ver?...

Me fui a dormir con un montón de preguntas sin resolver.

 ** _Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,_**

 ** _tu mirada amor_**

 **Perdón por la demora amigos, la verdad es que tuve bastantes cosas por hacer, tratare de publicarles uno o dos capítulos al mes. Apropósito, algunos se deben estar preguntando por la ausencia del Sasusaku, y les aseguro que es 100% sasusaku, solo que primero desarrollare la historia de Izumi e Itachi, de hecho estos capítulos son fundamentales para entender la trama de mi fic. Saludos amigos, lindo día o noche :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** La letra de la canción que aparece en el capítulo (amor del bueno), no es mía, es propiedad del cantante mexicano Reyli Barba

 **CAPITULO 3: El MOTIVO DEL COMIENZO PARTE 3**

Había pasado ya una semana después de lo sucedido con Izumi, un nuevo día llego, era una mañana fresca y soleada de esas que tanto me gustaban y relajaban, solo que…. relajado del todo no pude estar, pues no podía sacar de mi mente a Izumi, quería disculparme por mi tonta actitud, además quería conocerla a fondo, pero lo cierto es que no pude, ya que esos días que fui a la universidad por Shisui, no la vi, había perdido mi oportunidad, o al menos eso creía….

 _ **Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla**_

 _ **entraste a mi vida cuando me moría**_

Era la única mujer que con verla solo una vez, logro toda esa mezcla de sentimientos y confusiones, ¿cómo podía hacer esto?, ¿cómo tenia ella ese control?, eran muchas preguntas sin resolver, preguntas y más preguntas. Yo nunca me burle de los hombres que hacían locuras por una mujer, pero tampoco compartía esa ideología, pues en mi cabeza no cabía la idea de hacer cosas tan radicales por alguien. Pero ahora no sabía que pensar, porque aunque no conociera a Izumi, darme cuenta de que solo con verla una vez no pudiera sacarla de mi mente era algo nuevo y a la vez aterrador para mí, era un campo que nunca había pisado

 _ **como la luna por la rendija**_

 _ **así te metiste entre mis pupilas.**_

Aquella mañana paso como la mayoría de mis mañana pasadas, sin ningún contratiempo ni nada nuevo, ¡Nunca lo voy a olvidar!, el día en que todo inicio, el día en el que poco a poco empezaba a caer en ello que llaman amor, ese día, empecé a caer sin darme cuenta

 _ **Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

 _ **sin una ley sin un horario**_

Contándoles más detalladamente de ese maravilloso día; comenzó normalmente ¡como siempre!, con nada raro por el momento, me levante, compartí con mi familia, lleve a mi hermano a la academia infantil, después de eso me fui al colegio, tome mis clases como siempre, compartí con mis amigos al terminar la jornada estudiantil, después de un rato fui por Shisui a la universidad, en esos días se le estaba volviendo costumbre salir tarde. Me recargue sobre una pared, metí mis manos en los bolsillos y mire hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante, hasta que escuche un ruido que llamo mi atención, era el ruido de un carro, o más exactamente, el ruido de una Toyota color negro, era una camioneta bastante amplia y llamativa, pronto mi atención fue robada por la persona que estaba en la parte trasera de aquella Toyota, nunca imagine verla de nuevo….

 _ **y así me fuiste despertando**_

 _ **de cada sueño donde estabas tu**_

Ese momento, quedo grabado en mi memoria para la eternidad, la persona que estaba en aquella Toyota era ¡Izumi!, ¡Izumi Haruno!, tenía la ventana abierta y estaba asomada con los ojos cerrados, sumida en sus pensamientos tomando el aire de la tarde

No pude dejar de mirarla, era ¡realmente linda!, ese día llevaba su cabello totalmente suelto sin diadema, dejando rebeldes cabellos por su cara, haciéndola ver realmente linda, a kilómetros cualquier persona podía notar que Izumi llama la atención sin proponérselo, llamaba la atención por su belleza y sus expresiones tan cautivadoras

 _ **Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así**_

 _ **en el destino estaba que fueras para mi**_

Con esa perfecta vista frente a mí, ¡quede hipnotizado!, ¡hipnotizado al verla a ella!, ¡hipnotizado al ver a Izumi!, estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos que hacía, no recuerdo o más bien, la verdad no me di cuenta del tiempo que me quede mirándola tan concentradamente, sin percatarme de que pudiera notar mi presencia, pues aunque hubieran muchos jóvenes a la salida de la universidad, yo estaba bastante cerca al carro. No sé si por la conmoción, me acerque sin darme cuenta al carro, sentía alegría de ver a Izumi, pues yo pensaba que no la volvería a ver, sentía tantas emociones por ello, que no podía comprender porque Izumi podía hacer eso, me preguntaba tantas cosas…. De un momento a otro volví a la realidad al ver como Izumi abría los ojos y miraba hacia mi dirección, cambiando su expresión rápidamente

 _ **y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz**_

 _ **pero cupido se apiado de mi.**_

Por un momento pensé que me había visto, pero entonces note que no me miraba a mí, si no miraba a un costado, a eso sumándole que tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa, giré mi rostro hacia la dirección que daban sus ojos, al parecer esa sonrisa era para un hombre…. Pero ¡no lo mal interpreten!, era para un hombre mucho mayor que ella, tenía el cabello gris, era delgado, fornido y extrañamente tenia media cara tapada con una máscara azul oscura, llevaba unos zapatos negros, jeans negros entubados, una camisa gris oscuro y sobre esta un buzo negro cuello v, era bastante misterioso, a eso sumándole su atractivo, pues todas las mujeres lo miraban atontadamente, lo detalle rápidamente y volví mi mirada hacia Izumi, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se estaba bajando de la Toyota rápidamente. Al instante reaccione y me oculte en un arbusto que había cerca, ¡gracioso ¿no?!. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿porque lo hice?, ¡ni yo lo sabía!, simplemente no quería que me notara, no sabía que decirle, era la primera persona que lograba intimidarme y dejarme sin palabras….

 _ **Como la lluvia en pleno desierto**_

 _ **mojaste de fe mi corazón**_

 _ **ahogaste mis miedos**_

Retomando mi relato, cuando me oculte en el arbusto, segui a Izumi con mi mirada, preguntándome si me había visto pero al parecer no lo había hecho, pues toda su atención la tenía el hombre de cabello gris, me quede mirando como Izumi corría hacia los brazos de aquel hombre que la abrazo inmediatamente y le dio un beso en la frente y posteriormente ir hacia la Toyota llevándola abrazada con su brazo derecho por encima de su hombro derecho y con los brazos de Izumi rodeando su torso, pues la diferencia de edades y alturas era evidente, aunque Izumi fuera alta, aquel hombre era mucho más alto, incluso más que yo, pero eso se explicaba a que el hombre nos duplicaba la edad, nosotros apenas éramos unos adolescentes. Estaba casi seguro que cuando yo creciera completamente, tendría ese promedio de estatura, pues todos en mi familia eran altos, y para mi edad contaba con una buena estatura, ¡volviendo al tema!…. Note que cuando llegaron a la Toyota, Izumi se subió en la parte de atrás que era donde estaba anteriormente, mientras él se subía en el asiento del copiloto, y arrancaban, Salí del arbusto y solo en ese momento pude notar que el que iba en la parte del conductor, era un chofer, lo note por su traje color negro y su típico gorrito de chofer, ya no me quedaban dudas, Izumi era todo una ¡Haruno!, no es que los Haruno tuvieran más dinero que nosotros, en realidad podría decirse que Haruno y Uchiha estábamos en igualdad de condiciones

 _ **como una dulce voz en el silencio**_

 _ **así nos llego el amor amor del bueno**_

Salí de mi ensoñación, al notar que mi primo salía prácticamente al instante en que Izumi partía en aquella Toyota junto a los otros, internamente agradecí el hecho de que Shisui saliera después de que Izumi se fuera, pues no quería ganarme problemas con él, y no quería otro desplante para Izumi de mi parte, aunque si soy sincero, en ese momento por mi mente paso que tal vez ella ni se acordara de mí, a diferencia mía que no podía sacarla de mi cabeza

─ Perdón por la demora

Salí de mis pensamientos por la voz de Shisui

─ Olvídalo, vámonos ya- Dije con un deje de ansiedad

─ ¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto con preocupación

─ No me pasa nada- dije un poco más relajado─ solo que quiero ir a descansar porque mañana es un nuevo día y hay que estudiar, solté con energía

─ ¿Y eso? ¿porque tan enérgico de un momento a otro?- me miro sospechosamente

─ Son ideas tuyas- trate de desviar el tema ─ Lo que pasa es que me emocione de ver que por fin salías, así puedo ir temprano a casa y recargar energías para esperarte mañana nuevamente

─ Eres un exagerado, además…. si es por eso, no te preocupes por esperarme mañana a la salida

─ ¿Qué?, ¿porque?- dije desesperado, no disimulando para nada mi angustia

 _ **Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

 _ **sin una ley sin un horario**_

─ ¡Cálmate!, cualquiera diría que mueres por ir a recogerme─ rio distraídamente, mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme, pues él había dado en el clavo sin darse cuenta

─ No digas tonterías y más bien dime porque no te espero mañana

─ Pues porque mañana tengo una clase extra y me demoro mas

─ No importa yo te espero- dije al instante

─ ¿No tienes problema con ello?- pregunto con sorpresa

─ No, si ya he esperado mucho, ¿porque no voy a esperar un rato más?- lo dije como si en verdad me gustara quedarme esperando a que Shisui, casi yo me lo creo

─ Pero no sé cuánto dure la clase

─ Ya te dije que no importa, ¡mañana paso! – dije dando el teme por finalizado

─ ¿Seguro que es solo eso?, tu estas muy raro- dijo viéndome inquisitivamente

─ No digas cosas que no son, más bien vámonos ya

 _ **y así me fuiste despertando**_

 _ **de cada sueño donde estabas tu**_

Luego de eso llegamos a casa, me fui a jugar con mi hermano, cenamos en familia, y me fui a descansar, mientras estaba en la cama solo pensaba en el día siguiente, quería que llegara ya, pues quería ver a Izumi y esta vez no me escondería

Lo de esperar a mi primo solo era una excusa para poder ver a Izumi, quería verla, y al saber que mi primo se demoraría en salir, eso me daba una oportunidad para poder hablar con ella "tranquilamente", pues mi primo no estaría interfiriendo porque estaría en clase, simplemente el plan era ¡perfecto!

Lentamente la noche paso, dando paso a la mañana, recuerdo que era una mañana fresca y soleada, como casi siempre, solo que con un toque diferente, ese toque diferente era yo, pues en ese día iba a hacer lo que quería hacer, hablarle a Izumi y ofrecerle disculpas por mi actitud. Para mi sorpresa la mañana y el medio día se me hicieron más lentos de lo habitual, y cuando llegue a la tarde, agradecí que por fin terminara mi jornada estudiantil. Esa vez salí corriendo del colegio sin darle explicaciones a mis amigos, además ¿qué les iba a decir?, que quería ver a una chica del ¿Hiden?, obviamente ¡no era buena idea!, así que seguí mi sentido común como siempre

Iba camino a la universidad de Shisui, y me seguía pareciendo que hoy todo era más demorado, hasta el camino se me hacía eterno, como se los dije anteriormente, no era una persona impaciente, al contrario, me gustaba disfrutar cada minuto de mi vida, así era yo hasta que apareció Izumi….

 _ **Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así**_

 _ **en el destino estaba que fueras para mi**_

Recuerdo que estaba ya doblando en la acera que daba a la salida de la universidad, y cuando llegue, ¡la vi!, ¡ella ya estaba ahí!, pero esta vez no estaba en una Toyota ni en ningún otro carro, esta vez estaba sentada sobre un muro y estaba recargada en lo que al parecer era su maleta, era color lila suave, para ser más exacto, nunca me voy a olvidar de lo hermosa que estaba, en realidad estaba igual que las dos veces que la vi anteriormente; en conclusión, ¡siempre estaba hermosa!, ese uniforme le quedaba perfecto, y esta vez llevaba una flor morada curiosamente de papel a un costado de su cabello, haciéndola ver más angelical de lo que ya era, en esas tres veces que la vi, note que le gustaba cambiar algo en la forma de llevar su cabello, realmente tenia buen gusto, pues siempre lucia radiante y perfecta

Al parecer ella no me había visto y yo había detenido mi andar apenas la vi, era increíble cómo me volvía; me convertía en un ser irracional no dueño de sus actos, me quede observándola fijamente y luego pensé en que ya no quería estar solo mirándola y especulando sobre como seria…. Simplemente ¡lo haría y listo!, quería acércame a ella, no me importaba si era de otro clan, yo quería conocerla, y no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad, no quería hacerlo

 _ **y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz**_

 _ **pero cupido se apiado de mi**_

Me moví en dirección hacia ella dando pasos lentos, pero de repente frene al ver que una chica y un chico de nuestras edades iban directo a ella, la chica tenía un cabello corto lacio de color azul, unos ojos ámbar, lleva en su cabello una flor color azul hecha al parecer también de papel, igual que Izumi, solo cambiaba el color y el lado en que portaban la flor, ella lo portaba a la derecha, mientras que Izumi a la izquierda, era igual de alta a Izumi, la otra chica era blanca y delgada, era linda, pero para mí no era más linda que Izumi, por otro lado, el chico era de piel blanquecina, incluso más que la otra chica e Izumi, su cabello era liso y rojo, tenía un flequillo muy largo que no dejaba ver sus ojos y su estatura era igual a la mía; pero el detalle más importante de todo esto es que ello también tenían el uniforme del Hiden, no sabía qué hacer, me preguntaba cómo era posible que me pasara esto justo cuando pensaba ¡hablarle!

Luego de ver como se acercaban a Izumi, me quede mirando la escena, los dos llevaban helados, solo que el peli rojo llevaba dos y le extendía uno a Izumi para que lo agarrara, cosa que ella hizo al instante sonriéndole, pensaba y tenía miles de preguntas, quienes eran ellos, ¿quién era el?, ¿por qué le daba un helado?, ¿por qué se veían todos felices?. Un extraño, doloroso y fastidioso sentimiento se iba apoderando de mí, sin darme cuenta empuñe mis manos, pero pronto esa acción y esos sentimientos se borraron, cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia

 _ **y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz**_

 _ **pero cupido se apiado de mi**_


End file.
